Four words and a war
by Rakhila87
Summary: This story takes place after Dimitri says love fades mine has. Lissa decides that she needs to fix what has happened between the two and so she plans a guardian prank war at court. What will happen when Rose and Dimitri end up handcuffed to each other in an abandoned bomb shelter? Will he realize his mistake and win rose back or will thing get worse and end up with Rose hating him?


**A/N: So this is one of my new stories I have a few that won't stop until I get them out and this is one of them I hope you like it. I only have this chapter done so let me know what you think and if I should continue. It is now beta'd! Thanks to my amazing beta lillyflower666!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Four words. Four words is all it took for my world to come crashing down around me. 'Love fades, mine has' is all it took to have me in pieces, curled up in a ball on my floor.

I had risked everything for Dimitri, everything! My career, my freedom, even my soul and life. But no! Lissa was his savior, and me? Well, I was just the thorn in his side that he wanted nothing more to do with.

I'm not sure how long I laid there before there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I sniffled to whoever it was.

Adrian walked in and immediately came over and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Oh little dhampir, what happened?"

"Dimitri." Is all I could get out but he understood.

He stood up and carried me to my bed laying me down.

"I know this isn't the right time, but I came to talk about us and my decision. I don't want to end up hating you or vice versa. I want us to remain friends. I know that your heart still belongs to him."

I started to protest but he put a finger to my lips to stop me.

"You might not feel it now because of whatever happened but it's true, and it's not fair to either of us to continue. So I'm going to bow out gracefully now so that we can remain friends. I will always love you, and I will always be here for you if you need me but as a friend, okay." He finished.

I just nodded and he pulled me to him and let me cry into his chest. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, and that we would work, but I knew he was right. We just weren't right for each other as anything other than friends. I was grateful that he stayed and held me until I passed out.

xxx

The next morning I woke up alone to pounding on my door. I got up and slowly opened it to find Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. They seemed like they were really excited until they saw my face. Lissa immediately wrapped her arms around me and led me to the couch.

"Rose! What's wrong? What happened?" She asked a little panicked.

"He said 'love fades, mine has'." I told her trying not to let the tears start again.

Lissa just held me tighter but I could hear the guys saying how they were going to kill Dimitri.

"No. You won't even talk to him!" I said looking up at them.

"But Rose! Look at what he's done!" They both shouted in unison.

"No, he doesn't love me and I have to accept it. I'm alone and it is what it is."

"At least you have Adrian." Liss said hopefully.

"No I don't, he broke up with me last night. I'm glad he did though, he's right and were better off as friends. "

Everyone nodded in acceptance and were quite for some time before I broke the silence.

"Enough about me and my shitty life. You guys came to tell me something. What's up?"

"Well..." Eddie said excitedly "... the queen and guardian Hans have announced that those who want to participate can in a Guardian vs. Newly graduated Guardian war!"

"Sweet! What's the plan?!" I asked excitedly.

"Well that's why we're here, you and Eddie have been summoned to the queen along with three older Guardian's." Lissa replied.

"Uh, I have to deal with the queen bitch! Why?" I whined.

"Because you have been a pointed the leader for the new graduates, and Eddie's your second in command." Lissa said grinning.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" And with that we all started towards the Queens office.

xXx

Lpov

I had heard from Adrian that he had broken up with Rose. I must say I was relieved, my plan wouldn't work if they were still together, and as much as I loved them both they just weren't right for each other. I was not happy to find out about what Dimitri said to Rose. He was such a liar! Every time Rose was even hinted at around him his aura lit up like a super nova. I knew he felt guilty about whatever happened in Russia, but he needed to get over it. He also needed to know what all Rose did for him. She literally took a fairy tale and made it reality.

I texted Alberta, Eddie, Mia, and Christian to come meet in my room in five minutes. They were crucial to making my plan work. I decided to take the time waiting for them to completely block Rose from my mind. I had already blocked my idea from her so she wouldn't have any idea what I was planning, but now I needed to make sure she wouldn't accidentally slip into my mind. Or try to because she thought something was up. Even though it was still really early, and she was most likely still in bed, I didn't want to chance it. If she found out what I was planning, I was a dead woman.

After a few minutes I was satisfied that she wouldn't be able to get through my walls, so I went to sit on the couch. Christian said he was with everyone so he would let them in when they got here. I just then heard the door open and I stood to welcome everyone.

I told them to all have a seat, and that I would fill them all in on what this was all about. I explained what had happened with Rose and Dimitri when there was a knock on the door. I was surprised to see Abe standing there.

"Lissa I know that this is out of the blue, but I was hoping you could help me with something." He greater with a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, if it has to do with your daughter, and a certain Russian, then come on in we just got started."

He raised an eyebrow but just nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch. I then recapped what I had just told everyone else and then got on with my plan. Everyone agreed to help and that they wanted the two back together just as much as I did. With that Alberta went to the Queen to fill her in (I had already okayed everything with her earlier) and the rest of us went to Rose's room.

Let operation dhampir love begin!

xXx

We were now waiting outside the Queens office waiting for whoever was coming for the older guardians so that we could get started.

"So Liss, do you know who the other guardians are that are coming?" I asked.

"I believe that Guardian Hans and Alberta are two of them. Why?"

"Just wondering." I was about to ask more questions when I heard the door open and in walked the three guardians that we were waiting for.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said to no one in particular when I saw Dimitri walk in after Hans and Alberta.

"Rose!" Lissa reprimanded.

I just glared at her. I could see the little bit of shame in her eyes even though she was blocking the bond. She so knew he would be here.

Well great, this made me not want to do this anymore. Though, now that I think about it, I knew Dimitri and what really pissed him off and could get under his skin. This could be fun after all.

With this thought I looked up and saw Dimitri looking at me and I knew he now knew I was up to something. I was happy to see the apprehension and worry that flashed in his eyes when he saw my "evil genius" look, as he used to call it, flash through my eyes. Good he should be worried.

Before anyone could say anything the receptionist asked us to all follow her. We all filed in and bowed and ass kissed the Queen before being told to have a seat.

I then was subjected to over an hour of rules and threats on how if any of these rules were broken there would be hell to pay. We finally got out and were told that the groups that were going to play were at our base camps and we were to inform them of the rules and that the war would start in exactly forty five minutes.

I said bye to the Moroi, who would be going and only playing if we were in dire need, and headed off with Eddie to our base. Our base was one of the where houses that were in the ten or so unused acres of land that were past the guardian wing of court.

We were to play only from the guardian wing on and not at all in the Moroi area. If we passed the boundary line we were no longer in play, that way those who had to go on duty for some reason would not be in danger. However, only about half of us were playing so those who were not would be taking over all shifts.

We reached our base and I got everyone's attention.

"All right everyone, here is what's going on. This is our base. It's where our POW'S will be held, and is fully stocked with any and everything we could need. The rules are simple, no going out of bounds with any type of pranks if we do, were in deep shit. All POW'S are permanent, we have only three days. The nights will be when we all go back to get rest, during which no pranks are to be pulled. Any questions?"

No one spoke up so I continued.

"Okay so we will be splitting up into teams. I want five teams of ten. Get yourselves into teams now and then line up accordingly. Then I will tell you what your jobs are."


End file.
